Yoru no uta
by DreamerDust
Summary: A stranger's voice soothes Eriol every night. ExT oneshot.


I'M WORKING ON SPIRITED AWAY. I REALLY AM.

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: CCS isn't mine, yo.

-

-

-

-

-

Yoru no Uta

-

-

"Again?" Eriol murmured as he groggily sat up in his satin sheets. The large ornate grandfather clock in his room chimed quietly two times and Eriol reached over to his nightstand for his glasses. He ran a pale hand through his hair and sat. And listened.

It was that voice again.

When had it begun? A haunting voice raised in melody, but only in the darkest hours of the night. A beautiful voice that sounded so familiar… It had begun a few weeks ago when Eriol's wound was fresh. The bitter pain of Kaho leaving him had driven itself deep into Eriol's heart. For a time, nothing mattered. Eriol did nothing except lie in bed all day and drink wine all night. He began to use his magic for trivial things, since nothing happened anyway: cleaning his glasses, cleaning up the shards of glass from the wine glasses that he threw down to the floor…

And it was then that the angelic voice descended upon earth.

The first time he heard it was during one of his late night spells. He was sitting, drinking, and smoking himself into oblivion. The smoke had always made him nauseous but was now very comforting to him.

He thought he had been hearing things.

It was soothing and beautiful like cream and honey. He walked over to the window that night, glancing out at the softly falling snow but not seeing the mysterious singer. He wondered who she was, where she had come from, why she was doing this…

With a start, Eriol realized a simple solution to find out the identity of the singer. Putting on his robe and quietly summoning his wand, he spread his senses out like a radar, letting it roam through the landscape, looking for any sign of life.

And suddenly he felt it. He quickly ran down the stairs and out the front door, ignoring the icy cold that hit him as he walked outside. There was someone, in the park right beyond his house. Eriol trudged through the snow, searching through the gently falling snow. He saw no one.

Then suddenly, a feather simply appeared on the ground in front of Eriol. He bent down and picked it up. It was delicate and incredibly soft to the touch. He looked around again but it was in vain. In his haste to find the singer, he realized that the singing had stopped. Sighing, Eriol decided that she must have finished singing and left.

-

-

-

The next morning dawned and Eriol felt much more refreshed than he had in a long time. He sat in his grand hall sipping a cup of coffee when he suddenly heard it. The angel's voice that had healed him from his heartbreak.

Abandoning his coffee, Eriol rushed out the door into the winter wonderland of the street and there she was. She stood there, a soft smile on her face as she sang, sang as if it were the only thing left for her to do. Long violet hair cascaded down her back and ended in curly ringlets and she was dressed in a simple white dress despite the early morning chill.

Eriol's eyes widened as he realized who he was looking at. She _was_ the only person who had ever gotten that reaction out of him.

"D-Daidouji-san?" Eriol whispered in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer him, only continued to sing, her voice soaring through the air.

"You must be cold," Eriol tried again, "why don't you come inside?"

Again, no reaction. But Eriol didn't feel like trying anymore anyway. He simply stood there, listening to her melodious voice.

After a moment, Tomoyo stopped singing. She looked at him with mesmerizing lavender eyes.

"What a surprise to be meeting you here," Eriol smiled. He had never really known her very well and never kept in contact with her after he had returned to England. How strange of her to come to him…

"Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo finally spoke, "I'm glad to be able to see you."

"Oh, is that so?" Eriol said, almost puzzled that she wanted to see him of all people. Why wasn't she in Japan with Sakura and everyone else…?

Suddenly the town clock chimed and Eriol looked up to see that it was seven 'o clock. Tomoyo looked up as well and directed an apologetic smile at Eriol while saying, "I'm very glad to have been able to see you. I'm happy you liked my song… but I need to go now."

"Ah, you are a very talented singer, Daidouji-san," Eriol replied, "Your voice is so soothing."

Tomoyo smiled demurely, "I'm glad you think so. Good bye, Hiiragizawa-kun." And with that, she walked away, barely leaving behind any footprints.

"Good bye… Daidouji-san," Eriol said, feeling a little sad. He always felt that they were kindred spirits and it would have been nice to have company in such a large house…

Eriol looked up suddenly, wanting for her to come back. He desperately wanted her there, maybe she could relieve the coldness that inhabited every room no matter how high the heater was turned on…

But she was gone.

Eriol looked around wonderingly, but even her footprints were gone. Rubbing his arms a bit, he turned around and went back inside his house.

He decided to call Sakura. Maybe she could tell him about Tomoyo's slightly strange behavior.

"H-hello?" Sakura's voice answered, subdued and obviously full of tears.

"Sakura-san? What's the matter?" Eriol asked. But it hit him right at that moment. He knew… he knew the exact words that would come out of her mouth.

"Tomoyo-chan… Tomoyo-chan just died," Sakura barely whispered into the phone, "She had been in a coma for weeks after she fainted during a concert."

Eriol was speechless.

But Tomoyo always managed to do that to him.


End file.
